Un pequeño juego
by Mica.x.Yaoi
Summary: Una historia creada por mi mente dividida en varios capitulos. Esta trata sobre Ren y Masato del anime Uta no prince sama
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mas que una obra de mi anime es totalmente diferente.

Yo no he creado el anime, todos los creditos son de la autora yo solo cree un fic de mi anime favorito.

Este capitulo no contiene yaoi pero seguro que el próximo si.

* * *

><p>El momento más esperado por todos había llegado, todos estaban totalmente ansiosos por su gran debut pero ansias no era lo único que sentían, el miedo, la vergüenza, el temor a equivocarse, todas estas cosas pasaban por las cabezas de los integrantes del nuevo y ya famoso grupo de música "Starish".<p>

Todos contentos y nerviosos, después de tantas semanas de ensayos todos querían que este sufrimiento llegue a su fin, tan solo tenían que salir y brillar en el escenario.

Pero una persona en particular estaba sufriendo ha horrores.

El cuerpo de Ren pedía ansiosa mente poder estar cerca de Masato, tocar su suave y fina piel de una vez era su único deseo.

¿Hace cuánto que no tocaba a Masato?, ¿hace cuánto no lo acariciaba?, ¿hace cuánto siquiera tenían una charla de más de 20 minutos?

Debido a los ensayos ellos no se veían mucho, y si con suerte se cruzaban solo era para ensayar.

Masato y Ren habían comenzado a salir 1 mes antes del esperado concierto, en ese mes Ren cada vez que podía jugaba con Masato. Aunque el peli azul se negara al principio siempre terminaba cediendo al placer que Ren le otorgaba, al principio fueron besos, luego caricias, después algo más que caricias y por ultimo algo que no estaba cerca a ser una caricia... Sí, me refiero a "sexo" y sexo del bueno.

Pero claro la primera vez que ellos hicieron el amor juntos es otra historia.

No saben cuánto esperaban que el show termine, especialmente Ren.

El público empieza a gritar al ver a esas hermosas figuras salir al escenario. No solo eran lindos si no que también su voz los llevaba a otro mundo... un mundo de placer y felicidad.

Todo había terminado, se escuchaban respiraciones dificultosas y gritos bajos de placer.

Los integrantes de Starish se juntan cerca de Haruka.

_Ha sido genial_. Dice Ittoki mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Haruka.

_I-ittoki-kun_. Haruka sonrojada de oreja a oreja mira a Ittoki.

_A-aaaa lo-lo siento no f-fue mi inten-cion_. Ittoki en señal de arrepentimiento agache la cabeza.

_A no-no importa_. Haruka sonriente como siempre, le muestra una hermosa sonrisa y ríe gentilmente.

_Bu-bueno_. Los cachetes de Ittoki prendidos fuegos daban una imagen muy tierna.

_Jaja_. Una gentil y corta risa se escucha al costado de Haruka, claramente esa risita era de Ren.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿acaso tengo un payaso en la cara?_. El de pelo rojo estaba molesto eso era obvio.

_Pues no hay un payaso, es solo que te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas.

_¿Q-que has di-dicho?

Haruka y los demás integrantes de Starish se rieron, pero en realidad no todos estaban contentos ante el comentario de Ren.

Ittoki que en ese momento tenía ganas de matar a Ren pero ciertamente no se comparaba con la furia que emanaba el cuerpo de Masato.

_Te pasa algo Masato_. El peli rojo como siempre inocente le pregunto sin desviarle la mirada.

_Es cierto te ves enojado, ¿sucedió algo?_. Pregunto Natsuki mirando a los demás integrantes en una señal de respuesta.

Era muy tonto preguntarle algo así a Masato, sin importar si pasaba o no pasaba algo la respuesta que daría Masato seria la misma.

_No sucede nada_. Frente al peli azul se encontraba Ren, por un momento estos dos cruzaron miradas pero rápidamente Masato miro hacia otra dirección.

A el peli azul le pareció interesante molestar un poco a su pareja por lo que ahora comienza un pequeño juego.

_ ¿Seguro Masato? se te ve enojado_. Con una sonrisa picarona Ren se le acerca y lo mira de frente haciendo inevitable que los dos crucen miradas.

_Se-seguro n-no pas-a nada_. El peli azul comienza a temblar cada vez que Ren se le acerca por lo que decide alejarse un poco.

Una voz familiar se escucha cerca de Ren, no era nada menos que Tokiya.

Apoyando una mano ante el hombro de Ren les dirige la voz a los integrantes del grupo y dice:

_Es mejor que vallamos a acomodar un poco el camerino, quedo hecho un desastre y no queremos dar una mala imagen.

_ ¿Emmm?, creo que no nos queda otra opción_. Dijo Ittoki.

Masato estaba completamente agradecido, Tokiya lo había salvado.

El grupo incluyendo a Haruka se dirigen hacia el camerino.

En un momento mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo se cruzan con otro pasillo que los llevaba a anda a saber dónde.

_Chicos, lo siento necesito hacer algo_. Haruka se separa del grupo dirigiéndose al otro pasillo.

_Ten cuidado, cor-de-ri-ta_. El rubio le tira un guiño a Haruka haciendo que esta se sonroje a lo lejos.

Masato que estaba al lado de este, lo mira fijamente.

Odiaba cuando él hacia este tipo de cosas, ¿acaso no son pareja? ¿O acaso Ren quería molestarle?, fuere lo que fuere el peli azul odiaba cuando hacia eso.

_ ¿Emm?, ¿pasa algo?_. Pregunta Masato enojado viendo como la mirada fija de Ren se clavaba en él, y lo peor es que el grupo se dirige al camerino dejando a Masato solo con Ren.

_ ¿Esa no es mi línea?_. Una leve sonrisa confiada sale de Ren.

Masato sabía que el tramaba algo, si se quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo algo sucedería.

_Ja_. Masato ofendido y nervioso se dirige a medio trote para alcanzar a sus compañeros dejando a Ren atrás.

_Interesante... veamos quien ríe ultimo_. Una sonrisa perversa adornaba el hermoso rostro del excitante y dulce Ren.

Los integrantes de Starish incluyendo a Masato se habían quedado en la puerta del camarín esperando a que llegara Ren ya que este se había quedado atrás.

Ren posicionándose justo atrás de Masato le susurra con una voz jadeante al oído:

_ ¿Me esperabas?

_ ¡I-idiota!, ¿quién te esperaba?_. Masato separándose unos centímetros de Ren se sonroja en rojo fuego.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Masato?_. Dijo Ren sonriente.

_ Nad-nada entremos de una vez.

Al estar todos los integrantes abren la puerta.

...

Un silencio inundo la habitación por unos segundos, a lo sumo se escuchaban susurros, pero no se entendían muy bien.

_..._.Un silencio se apodero de Tokiya.

_Qe?_. Las pupilas de Masato se agrandaron hasta casi salirse de los ojos.

_Etto..._. Dijo Ittoki tocándose la frente en señal de confusión.

_Qe paso aquí?_. La reacción de Ren fue muy graciosa.

_Emmm, pues verán lo que pasa fue..._. Dijo Syo mirando al cielo buscando una nube para volver al pasado y mostrarle a sus compañeros lo que paso.

Los integrantes de Starish comenzaron a ver el cielo o mejor dicho el techo para ver que miraba Syo tan nostálgico.

_Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace unas pocas horas,...

_Pero si sucedió hace pocas ho_. Syo no le permitió a Ittoki interrumpir su historia.

_Fue justo después de terminar de ponernos los trajes para el concierto, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban, estaba todo tan tranquilo hasta que... hasta que...

_ ¿Que, hasta que?_. Ittoki se habia metido tanto en la historia y eso que acababa de empezar con su narración.

_Hasta que el desgraciado de Natsuki me empezó a perseguir, yo no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero cuando vi a Natsuki acercarse a mí con un osito y unas golosinas sabía que nada bueno podría suceder por lo que empecé a correr.

_Aaaa y entonces llegaron al camerino e hicieron todo este desastre_. Dijo Tokiya tan deductivo como siempre.

_No, en realidad eso no fue lo que sucedió. Lo que sucedió fue que después de que logre que Natsuki me perdiera de vista empecé a sentir algo extraño, alguien me estaba persiguiendo y no era Natsuki. Me empiezo a alejar para averiguar si esta persona me perseguía o era pura coincidencia.

Después de darme cuenta de que no era una coincidencia decidí hacerle frente a la situación y aclarar las cosas con el acosador.

_Aaaa y entonces llamaste a los de seguridad para que detengan al hombre y como él se resistió tuvieron que hacer un desastre para detenerlo_. Él estaba confiado de que eso era lo que paso, después de todo no suele equivocarse y menos dos veces así que estaba seguro de que su hipótesis era correcta.

_En realidad no fue así. El hombre termino siendo una mujer pero por la vestimenta que llevaba era fácil equivocarse. Ella no me estaba acosando sino que me quería preguntar algo, ella había perdido su perro y quería preguntarme si lo había visto.

Una vez que mire bien me di cuenta que la chica era muy hermosa por lo que decido buscar al perro para quedar bien, era un perro muy grande por lo que fue fácil encontrarlo pero difícil atraparlo, después de perseguirlo un rato se mete en el camerino y ahí fu_. Tokiya no le permitió seguir.

_Aaa y fue cuando diste vuelta el camerino, el perro no se dejaba agarrar y así fue como causo todo ese desastre.

_En realidad no fue así, resulta que el perro estaba persiguiendo a una "persona" y esa "persona" que suele ser tan amigable con los perros le tenía miedo, así que esa "persona" dejo el camarín patas para arriba hasta que yo agarre al perro.

_ ¿Y esa persona era?_. Pregunto Tokiya curioso.

_ ¿Así que ahora ya no sos más detective?_. Pregunto Ren haciendo que su compañero quedara en ridículo.

Se escucharon muchas carcajadas ante el comentario de Ren, parece que fue muy gracioso porque hasta Masato que es el más serio se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

_Esa "persona" que le tenía miedo a un perro siendo que es una "persona" mayor fue Natsuki.

_Eso se entiende pero ¿Por qué recordabas eso tan nostálgicamente?, después de todo no es triste_. Pregunto Masato.

_Es que después de que le entregue a su perro le pedí su número de teléfono y dijo que no.

_jajajaja, que gracioso_. Dijo Ittoki.

_A sí que todo se resume a ustedes dos_. Comento Ren.

_Eso no importa, terminaremos más rápidamente si todos limpiamos un poco_. Dijo Tokiya como si liderara el grupo.

_Ahaa._Un suspiro salió de Masato_. Parece que no queda otra.

Todo el grupo se puso a acomodar un poquito, en esos momentos de limpieza nadie se dijo nada.

Ciertamente fue un trabajo muy duro, no podían creer el desastre que esas dos "personas" habían causado.

_ ¡Termine!, al fin_. Dijo el peli rojo dando un suspiro y estirando su brazo.

_ ¡Yo también!_ Dijo Syo_. ¿Chicos vamos a festejar al bar de enfrente?

Todos miraron a Tokiya esperando una respuesta.

_Ahha, no tienen remedio... pero creo que está bien después de todo ya acomodamos todo.

El grupo se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo ante último estaba Masato pero por alguna razón se había detenido justo a la mitad del camerino.

Detrás de Masato estaba Ren a unos dos centímetros de distancia.

_ ¡O-oye Ren!_ Dijo Masato en voz baja pero con muy fuerte entonación_. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Porque Masato se detuvo?, si queres saberlo no tenes que hacer mas que leer el proximo capitulo.<p>

Gracias, agradesco comentarios o sugerencias.


	2. Un gran juego

Masato que estaba a la mitad del camerino no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus piernas le temblaban y sus cachetes se teñían de color escarlata.

Sus compañeros al llegar a la puerta del camarín se dan cuenta de que faltan Ren y Masato.

_Chicos, ¿No vienen?_. Pregunto Ittoki mirando a Masato.

_Em... si ya vam_. Ren no le había dejado terminar la frase, el no dejaría pasar la única oportunidad de estar solos.

_No, lo siento chicos nosotros nos quedaremos.

_ ¿Eh?, ¡no decidas por ti solo idiota!_. Masato lo dijo de tal forma para que solo lo escuchara Ren, igual sus compañeros no lo iban a escuchar ya que los separaba una distancia de 4 metros.

Ren no se resistía, molestar a Masato "su pareja" lo excitaba...

Era suficiente, si sus compañeros no se iban pronto ellos verían la erección de Masato.

Los dedos de Ren acariciaban posesivamente la línea del trasero de Masato, de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que su pareja se excitara.

Masato tenía que mentir, si no lo hacia ellos verían su erección.

_Chico-s lo siento, después los al._ Los dedos de el rubio crearon más presión es esa zona haciendo que su compañero no terminara la oración_. Al-cansamos.

_Aaa, bueno, okey_. Se escucharon en el camarín.

Por otro lado alguien sabía lo que pasaba y ese era Tokiya.

La verdad es que él, poco tiempo después de que Ren y Masato comenzaron a salir él se enteró de su relación pero eso ya es otra historia.

En la pared del costado se encontraba un espejo muy grande, este le permitió a Tokiya ver lo que Ren le hacía a su pareja. Tokiya no podía creer que sus compañeros fueran tan tontos, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? pero no importa, decidió no decir nada.

Tokiya al ser el último en salir decidió cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad.

Los 4 integrantes de Starish ya se habían ido, dejando solos a Ren y Masato.

Ren hiso que los 2 centímetros que los separaban desaparecieran, quedando uno pegado al otro.

El rubio tan excitante y provocativo como siempre le dijo al oído:

_Ya estamos solos Masato_. La voz ronca y jadeante Ren lo excitaba, pero no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho.

_Aaa si... suéltame._ Masato se separó bruscamente de Ren dirigiéndose a la puerta_. Me voy.

Ren rápidamente fue detrás de Masato y le dijo:

_ ¿Seguro?, es que estas mojado_. Rodeando con los brazos agarro el miembro de su compañero sintiendo esa tela mojada.

_Aahm_. Un lindo y sexy gemido salió de Masato.

_ ¿Ves? parece que te gusta_. Las manos del rubio se movían sobre la tela haciendo que el peli azul se ponga duro.

_Aaah, y-ya bast- amm_. Masato no podía hablar bien, las manos del rubio lo controlaban totalmente, pero tenía que ser firme no podía perdonar a Ren fácilmente después de todo ¿no fue él el que dijo que Ittoki era tierno?, y además ¿qué hubiera pasado si sus compañeros descubrían lo que Ren le hacía a Masato en el camarín?

_Pero si te gusta Masato_.Ren que en ese momento que estaba por así decirlo "abrazado" a Masato lo llevo rápidamente a la pared.

Era una situación incómoda para el peli azul, de alguna forma Ren hiso un movimiento haciendo que Masato no solo quede de frente contra la pared sino que también ya no podía utilizar las manos ya que una de las dulces manos del Rubio las sujetaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

_O-oye ¿qué está haciendo?_. Masato sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero él no quería o mejor dicho todavía no lo había perdonado como para sentirse de ánimos de hacer "eso".

_Solo calla y disfruta.

_Amm, aah aahmn_. La única mano que Ren tenía libre la utilizo para abrirle el cierre del pantalón blanco a su compañero para así poder tocar el erecto miembro de Masato.

_Aaaa se siente bien._ Dijo Ren casi susurrando al oído de Masato_. Estas duro... ahh y caliente.

Las manos suaves de Ren subían y bajaban en el duro miembro del peli azul.

Los gemidos de Masato inundaban en el camarín y resonaban por todo el cuerpo de Ren hasta llegar a su oído.

_Aah aam aahm_. Las sexys reacciones de Masato cuando Ren subía la frecuencia con la que acariciaba su miembro eran tan excitantes y provocativas.

_ ¿Te gusta?, ¿Quieres que siga?

_ ¡I-diota!, no me gusta suéltame_. Era obvio que a Masato le gustaba pero su orgullo no le permia ceder tan fácilmente.

Ren ya estaba enojado, no entendía porque se negaba si le gustaba.

Él se lo mostraría... le mostraría que no se puede resistir a las caricias de Ren.

_Yo te mostrare, te mostrare cuanto te gusta que te toque.

El rubio agarro fuerte a Masato del brazo y lo sentó en mesa que está pegada al espejo.

_ ¿Qu-que crees que haces?

_Date vuelta Masato_. Ren movió al peli azul de tal forma que este quedo justo de frente al espejo pudiendo así ver su reflejo.

_Ahora... solo mira.

_Amm, bas-basta.

_No me detendré_. La lengua de Ren recorría toda la espalda de Masato mientras que sus manos acariciaban su cadera y tetillas.

_Aaaaa_. La húmeda lengua de Ren viajo por la columna vertebral de su compañero haciendo que este se arquee de placer.

El juego duro un rato, Masato no podía mas pero si se venía aunque sea una vez Ren podía ver que le gustaba.

El miembro del peli azul estaba duro, hinchado y húmedo este pedía a ansias una tocada de Ren para poder venirse pero la mente de Masato no quería.

El pequeño juego había terminado, ahora venía el "Gran juego".

_Mira Masato, mira tus reacciones en el espejo.

Ren había bajado su pantalón y calzoncillo dejando la parte de abajo al descubierto.

Una clara erección se veía, el pene de Ren pedía a ansias entrar en el cuerpo de Masato, se tenía que contener un poco por lo que primero lo empieza a frotar contra el trasero de Masato.

_Aammm... nooo_. Masato se veía al espejo y podía ver sus vergonzosas reacciones, pero él ya sabía que se sentía de esa forma no tenía por qué verse en un espejo para saberlo.

Ren jugo y froto un rato con su pene y con el de Masato claro sin meter nada.

_Ma-masato aaah._ Ren apoyo la punta de su pene erecto contra el ano de Masato haciendo salir su propio gemido de placer y eso que no había metido nada.

_Aaaa no Ren detente...

_No, no me detendré_. El pene de Ren entro al cuerpo de Masato apenas un poco.

_Noooo_. Masato se había dado vuelta, y había arañado la cara de su compañero.

El rubio se alejó un poco tocándose la herida.

Masato se levantó el pantalón y se puso el traje del show rápidamente.

No tardó más de 2 minutos para que Masato se vaya del camarín dejando semidesnudo a Ren.


	3. Un pequeño perdon

Hola a lo que están leyendo esto.

La verdad este es el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña saga, no significa que no voy a subir

mas sobre Ren y Masato o sobre otras parejas es solo que termina esta pequeña historia

pero nada termina.

Una cosa mas, yo como otras personas de esta pagina nos dedicamos a crear fantasías

en nuestras cabezas preciosas y magnificas para después publicarla y que gente como "tu"

lo lea y lo disfrute, las historias que cuento yo solo son parte de mi cabeza no tiene nada

que ver con el anime, ademas todos los créditos pertenecen a la verdadera creadora de

Uta no prince sama yo solo agarre unos personajes y cree una fantasía.

Gracias y chau nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p>El día del show había terminado, y muy mal para dos personas.<p>

En ese día Masato no había vuelto a la habitación, Ren estaba muy preocupado había intentado llamarlo varia veces pero nunca contesto, los momentos eran cada vez más largos y dolorosos.

El rubio savia que Masato debía estar molesto pero desaparecer un día completo ya era demasiado.

Pasaron las horas y no habían noticias Ren se empezó a preocupar cada vez más, ya casi eran las 21:00 había pasado un día entero desde aquel incidente... desde aquel "raro y excitante" incidente.

Ren ya había llegado a un punto crítico, por lo que decide pedirle ayuda a Tokiya, ya que él era el único que sabía de su relación el podría ayudarlo.

Ren se dirige desesperado hacia el cuarto de su compañero, aunque la verdad no estaban tan separado.

Tokiya estaba sentado en su parte del cuarto con la otra mitad vacía escribiendo unas letras que se le ocurrió de repente, fue tan brusca la forma en la que Ren golpeo la puerta de su compañero que este salto de un susto.

Este se paró dejando sus anotaciones a un costado para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con Ren... que él vaya a su habitación es tan improbable como que los chanchos vuelen.

_Tokiya por favor... te lo ruego ayúdame_. Con sus ojos casi llorones le pide a su compañero que lo ayude.

Tokiya pensaba que para que Ren... "Ren Jinguji" una de las personas más poderosas le pidiera ayuda debía tratarse de algo muy serio.

_ ¿Qu-que paso?, ¿Estas bien Ren?_. Su cara se volvía cada vez más pálida de la angustia, no sabía que pasaba.

_Es... es que... es que Masato está enojado conmigo_. Ren al estar un poco agitado baja un poco la cabeza por lo que no podía ver la cara de su compañero.

Tokiya estaba con una cara de... ¿Qué carajo?, y el tono pálido que tenia se volvió cada vez más y más colorado de la ira.

- ¿Que...?, ¿A qué te refieres maldito?_. Tokiya se abalanzo de golpe hacia Ren como si lo quisiera matar, y la verdad no era para menos.

_ ¡E-espera no me refería a eso_. Justo en el último momento en el que Tokiya estaba por estallar se calmó solo un poco, apenas un poquito, un poquito bien poquito.

_ ¿Entonces...?, cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso.

_El único que se tiene que calmar sos vos_. Ren girando un poco la cabeza dijo a medio susurro dejando que su compañero lo escuchara.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_. Tokiya estaba molesto, la verdad estaba por pegarle un lindo puñetazo, pero ojo "con cariño" que conste "con cariño".

_Ehm, solo dije que Masato desapareció. Debes de tener un problema en la oreja o algo por el estilo.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ ¡Solo dije que debes tener un problema en el oído_. Ren le había dicho eso gritándole bien fuerte al oído.

_ ¡Eso no idiota!, lo de Masato.

Explícame lo que paso.

_Pues veras pasó un poco de esto y otro poquito de aquello sin olvidar un poquito de eso.

_Perdóname pero... podrías explicarlo de una forma, ¿cómo decirlo? entendible _. Tokiya estaba que ardía de furia, a pesar de que Ren le pedía ayuda parecía que envés de eso le tomaba el pelo.

_Está bien...

Pues veras pasó un poco de esto y otro poquito de aquello sin olvidar un poquito de eso y des-_. Tokiya no lo había dejado terminar.

_ ¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo?

_Déjame terminar... ajam ._ Tosiendo un poco para contar la historia_. Paso un poco de esto y otro poquito de aquello sin olvidar un poquito de eso y después Masato término enojándose conmigo, aunque eso no me molesta, el problema es que hace un día que no vuelve.

_ ¿Qué?_. Tokiya estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

_Que pasó un poqui-_. Dijo Ren gritándole al oído.

_ ¡Idiota!, no estoy sordo_. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué crees qu-?_. Tokiya lo interrumpió.

_Suponiendo que tu ello y aquello es lo mismo que lo que pienso yo por ello y aquello está perfecto que este enojado...

_Eeeh ¿entonces no me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo?

_Claro que sí, estar fuera por un día entero sin dejar un rastro alguno es una falta muy grave no lo puedo dejar pasar así como así. Por ahora vete a tu habitación yo llamare a Masato.

_OK, Gracias, bay_. Ren se dirigía a su habitación por el pasillo.

_Ah otra cosa, cuando hagas eso y aquello ten en cuenta lo que siente la otra persona ¡i-di-o-ta!

_Lo tendré en cuenta_. Lanzando un guiño a su compañero levanta su brazo en señal de despedida y se va.

...

_ ¿Tokiya?..._. Masato se había sorprendido al recibir una llamada de su compañero.

Agarrando su celular contesta.

_Masato vuelve inmediatamente a la academia.

_Eeeh? Pero Ren...

_Eso no importa, yéndose asi sin dejar rastro no es propio de ti Masato.

_Pero...

_Masato mantén tu compostura y vuelve las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes.

_Ehh? Cómo?_. Masato se habia sonrojado, que su compañero supiera la relación entre ellos era demasiado para el.

_No importa como se lo que paso solo tienes que volver... el esta my preocupado.

_Entiendo, volveré enseguida.

_Me alegro, adios.

_ ¡Tokiya!

_y?

_Gracias.

_aaah si, de nada_. Tokiya se había sonrojado, no es porque gustara de Masato es solo que le recordó a una persona, pero eso ya es otra historia.

...

Ya eran casi la una, habían pasado mas de veinticuatro horas y Masato no había vuelto.

Un ruido se escucha en la puerta de la habitación, era Masato.

_ ¿Ren?..._. La cara de Masato se habia vuelto mas pálida de lo comun.

El rubio estaba sentado a unos 2 metros de la puerta, obviamente estaba esperando a su compañero.

Ren estaba completamente enojado, Masato estaba temblando no sabia como pedir perdon.

Ren se le acerca y al estar a penas a unos centímetros de distancia el rubio estira su mano y le da una cachetada.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas!

_Ehh?_. Masato acariciaba con su mano el lugar en el que Ren le habia pegado, dolia pero no tanto el sabia que su compañero se habia contenido con el golpe.

_ ¿Me has escuchado Masato?

_ ¿Porque tendria que hacer lo qu-_. Masato se habia detenido, no habia llegado a completar la oracion.

Ren arrodillado, y con sus ojos llorenes le dice a Masato:

_Por- por favor Masato, no te separes nunca de mi lado_. Ren no paraba de llorar mientras le agarraba los brazos a su compañero mientras estaba arrodillado.

Masato temblaba, al fin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañero, hasta ahora el creía que solo era un juego de Ren.

_si, esta bien... no me separare nunca de ti, lo prometo... Ren._ Masato se habia agachado y abrazado a su compañero le susurra al oido_. Ren... te amo.

Ren se sobresalta, el al igual que Masato pensaba que todo era un juego del otro, que tan solo querían sentir la experiencia de hacer el amor con un hombre nada mas, pero los dos se dieron cuenta al fin de los sentimientos del otro.

Ren apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero le dice:

_Si... yo tambien te amo Masato_. Un dulce beso de parte de Ren asombro a Masasto.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, los dos parecían querer devorar a la otra persona.

Den un lado al otro sus lenguas recorrían la boca de su pareja, despues de un rato los dos se separan para respirar un poco pero ellos seguian unidos, un fino hilo de saliba los unia a los dos mientras respiraban.

_Lo siento Ren..._. Los besos se habian detenido, Ren estaba apoyado sobre Masato, casi abrazándolo.

_Siempre y cuando regreses a mi lado no hay problema...

_Si... siempre regresare contigo Ren.

_Aaahg_. Un bostezo se escucha de parte de Ren que estaba semi apoyado en el hombro de su compañero.

_Ren?_ Masato giro un poco la cabeza para ver a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que este estaba dormido_. Lo siento Ren parece que no has dormino nada por mi culpa.

Masato levanto cuidadosamente a su compañero, apesar de el gran cuerpo de Ren fue facil levantarlo ya que es muy liviano.

Ren estaba muy cansado por lo que decide llevar a su compañero a su respectiva cama.

Al llegar a la cama de Ren Masato sorre una delgade sabana y acuesta a Ren ahi para despues taparlo con esa delgadísima sábana blanca.

_Masato?_. Dice Ren completamente dormido.

El peli azul no dijo nada, tan solo le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se dirijio a su cama.

Al alejarse ve a Ren retorciéndose un poco en la cama.

_Debe tener una pesadilla.

Masato se acerca otras ves hasta donde estaba su compañero, corre la sabana y se acuesta abrazado a Ren sin olvidar taparse otras ves claro.

...

Al dia siguiente...

_Masato?_. Ren se sobresalta al no ver a su compañero acostado en la cama de enfrente.

Pero un minuto, algo se sentia alrededor de su panza.

Ren corre un poco la sabana y ve Masato durmiendo como un bebe con sus brazos alrededor de Ren y su cabeza semi acostada sobre su panza.

_Ammm_. Masato estaba completamente dormido, era imposible despertarlo por lo que decide seguir durmiendo junto a su pareja pero antes de dormirse dice:

_Parece que estas cumpliendo tu promesa Masato...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerlo, me gustaría que dejes un comentario<p>

con tu opinión y/o critica sobre esta pequeña saga.

Lo siento, la verdad tenia pensado poner una escena de

sexo pero preferí poner algo muy romántico.

Pero no importa, tengo varias ideas sobre Ren y Masato

ademas si leiste la saga en los lugares que pongo

"pero eso ya es otra historia" significa que voy a hacer

otra historia para contarles bien.

Tambien tengo otras parejas pero por ahora me concentro

con esta "Ren x Masato".

Otra pareja que quiero hacer seria la de "Sanji x Zoro"

una de mis parejas fovoritas.

Besos y gracias.


End file.
